fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Show Me the Strength of an Ace
(Darren's POV) I know the shadows. I've lived in them for years. But these are too bright to be normal shadows... these belong to Her. I want to swallow them in true Darkness. In the icy hatred buried deep within everyone. I know she's coming so I'll be there to meet her head on. I will be the victorious one this time. She. Will. Die. -------------------- (Nova's POV) I can feel his eyes on me before he speaks. I've found Darren, actually he's found me. "What does the whore want from me?" he calls. "I just want to talk Darren. Please, come out here and talk to me. It's time to set things right like I've done with your brother. This can't keep going, you chasing me, hunting me, trying to kill me because of something that doesn't even exist anymore. You can't stay like this either. Come out," I yell at the trees. An entire section of the forest to my right burst into grey flames. He steps forward from them clad in a deep blue armor with a skull positioned on either shoulder. Blood shot, vibrant red eyes stare me down from where he stands. The armor is terrifyingly beautiful with tormented souls etched across the breastplate but carved so spectacularly that it's... breath taking. The fire ripples around his feet with every step he takes towards me, singeing the green grass beneath them. "Draw your sword. Show me your true power 'ace'. I will crush it beneath my shadows. Draw, or DIE!" Darren screams as he stands the length of a sports field away. "Won't you listen to reason? Why do you fight for something that can't be brought back? Shattered Dusk is destroyed and it will never rise again, I will be sure of that. I have tried being nice, but if you refuse to see reason... so be it," I promise as Dark Vision flashes into my hand. "I will show you the strength I held as Shattered Dusk's ace and the strength I hold now as an S-Class of Koma Inu. This is what you asked for so this I will deliver." Darren's eyes alight with new rage as I beckon him forwards. He must have trained intensely for these past three years. The aura around him is strong and suffocating, pushing me down to drown me in fear. But I have my aura as well and as I release even a small fraction of it the tension from my albino opponent shatters. I'm not going to hold back and we both know that only one of us will be leaving here alive. I can't allow him to continue on and hurt my family but he can't continue to let me hurt his pride so we're at a stand still. The first to land a blow will change the flow of the fight and that person- "-will be me," I assure, blowing past him in a magnificent display of speed. A small chunk of his armor falls to the ground but he just shrugs. I turn to face him, unscathed, and we continue our deadly dance to land a significant hit. The ground below us begins to crack with force and flames lick the grass. The heat gets more intense as we battle through the flames so I decide to put a stop to them. Dark Vision drives into his shoulder pad, cracking it at first but shattering it when I pull my sword out and thrust it back in. Darren's shoulder oozes blood and I watch him try to switch to his non dominant hand. He's not like me though so he has less control. I apply both my teammate armor and my armor of shining light, using light magic and water magic together to douse his dark flames and the fire magic to neutralize the heat. I switch to my dual swords, blocking his with one and slashing at his breastplate with the other. Every slash tears away a chunk of his armor until it's nothing but pieces. He requips but I don't give him a moments rest when I shatter the blade of the broadsword he pulls out. Every weapon, every armor he throws at me is being broken down until a pair of leathery dragon wings unfurl and lift him skyward. My Aeris Armor is there in a flash to bring me up next to him. He anticipated me this time and a sword slams through my wing to rip an entire section out. I manage to keep a controlled hover for a moment, using my other wing until I feel it's missing. I see the large mass spiral towards the ground, myself soon after.